Academy for the Physically Challenged
by LoveMeNow
Summary: Stella Morph can only go under one category: Physically Challenged. There’s a reason why. A reason that no vampire ever imagined to become true. She’s not alone, but because of a truly strange prophecy, she’s very alone.
1. Prophecy

_AN - _

_Just this crazy story idea I had in mind :) Enjoy this!  
_

* * *

_...My new beginning, our new beginning. Life recreated, reformed. A second chance, a second time. Maybe this round, we'll be for the better. _  
_~The Prophecy~_  
_In the years uncounted for, he strived to learn of what would become, what the world would become to. He only desired to know, curious of the facts, the future. He knew, that in years to come, there was no promise for hope and peace, no guarantee of love and happiness. He, being the cat, was curious. The cat, having nine lives, was careless. Curiosity, being a dangerous matter, had it's risks. Whoever, gutsy, brave enough, tried to conquer the unknown, was not promised with a bright looking fate. The problem being, not treading carefully in the deep end, or perhaps not treading at all. Bravery was awarded. Conceited foolishness was simply banished. This leads to the prophecy. The prophecy of such that holds power, even a mere child is capable of, and yet the effect on the world, is indescribable. _  
_Once spoken: _  
_'Perfection shall rise_  
_Perfection shall fall_  
_Fall to the depths_  
_Depths of unknown_  
_Unknown being easy_  
_Easy, to be known._  
_Perfection shall try_  
_Perfection shall fail_  
_Fail to conquer_  
_Conquer those weaker_  
_Weaker being better_  
_Better, in just a sense. _  
_Call themselves human_  
_Call themselves selfish' _

_~Stella Morph~_  
_Talou Ester was never the same again._  
"Call themselves stupid, for even thinking that," Stella rolled her eyes at Mr Meres, who turned to her with dagger like eyes, glaring with pure annoyance.  
"We take this a very serious matter Miss Morph," he spat, hearing her words with his extra ordinary hearing as he slammed his stick against the chalkboard, causing a nail like scratch along the board. Stella ignored the twist the sound seem to turn her head into while the rest of the class groaned in pain, covering their ears. Mr Meres, being superior and all, simply kept his eyes on her only. "This is why you are all here today. We must stop the prophecy."  
"Then why don't you kill us all?!" she exclaimed, jumping out her seat, infuriated by his careless words. "We're no use to you anyways!"  
"Stella Morph!" he bellowed, and she flinched at the sound of his tone, but she didn't back down. "Try to cooperate, please," he said more calmly, through gritted teeth. He may be perfect, but perfects aren't actually perfect on the inside. "I'm sure you know why you're here. We tread carefully."  
Stella felt the eyes of 37 other students glaring at his answer. Ryan beside her, clenched the table side so tightly, it was sure to leave a mark. She knew what everyone else was thinking.  
"What are we? Just experiments?" Zane from the front retorted. "You guys are such idiots! I'd kill us the moment I heard physically challenged. We're a threat. So kill!"  
"Mr Regmis," Mr Meres said in a deadly tone, and we all knew that tone.  
Zane immediately shut up and Mr Meres turned back to the board. The rest of the class breathed in a silent sigh of relief and Stella dropped back in my seat in disappointment. She hoped to get more out of him this time. Last time, he spilt the truth about the prophecy. He called them human, and they all, for some strange reason, knew to believe him. He couldn't escape, even being perfect and all, so he gave up, and told them the real reason their parents sent them here.  
The school didn't tell them, after the decades of years the school has been going on for. If it wasn't because for Stella, everyone would've thought they were normal, but in reality, they were far from it. They were disabled. Physically challenged. Weaklings. Humans. Not quite, but close enough for the whole entire world to fear them.  
Humans was the worst insult any vampire could ever get. Worst.  
But seriously, what was there to fear? Humans, in their dictionary. Weaklings, check prophecy. Weaklings? Weak. They could be killed so simply, due to their lack of speed, strength, or stamina, depending on which ones were lost, or if all were lost, like Stella. They were all helpless. Careless. They got cuts from thin sheets of flappy white paper! Or at least, some of them did.  
They were pathetic, for being so scared. Stella wanted to shake them and tell them to wake up. Stop being such wussies. Not even her, a physically challenged, would be scared of that sad excuse of a prophecy. 


	2. Truth

_AN - _

_Just this crazy story idea I had in mind :) Enjoy this!  
_

* * *

_2._  
"Stella Morph."  
She stood up, receiving a conceited smirk from Tilly Jordan, who was probably the closest to perfection out of all of them, but of course, she did think she was perfect. She didn't know about... that. It was only Stella's class, only, because of her. In a way, that made them feel superior, knowing something that the rest of the school didn't. Although, being superior, being closer to a perfect, Stella felt sorry, sorry for those people who thought they were normal. Well, they're not. Example, Tilly Jordan. She forever will think she's on top. She is, compared to then but if she knew the truth. Stella didn't want to imagine what would happen to her, to them.  
"I thought I told you to keep this down!" Mrs Lane hissed, slamming her fist on the desk as the table shook violently, the pencils jumping out of it's case.  
See, Stella'd never be able to do that. Never.  
"It's not like anyone heard us," Stella rolled her eyes at Mrs Lane dramatic outburst.  
"You can never be so sure about anything in here Stella Morph."  
Those words ran chills down Stella's spine. As true as it was, she didn't let it get to her. She wouldn't let anything to get to her, because as far as she was concerned, nothing else mattered, except for getting through this hell like life.  
"Yes ma'am," she sighed, turning around to exit.  
"Stella," Mrs Lane said, her tone much softer.  
She turned around, waiting impatiently for what Mrs Lane was to say, but she wasn't expecting,  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'd do the same if I were in your position," was all Stella replied before shutting the door behind her.  
Andrea Lane had never wanted this job. It wasn't her choice to tend the challenged. She didn't fear them as such, nor did she sneer at them, tease them for what they were. It wasn't their fault, she knew. She didn't believe that they had the power to succeed in overriding the vampire population. It just wasn't possible.  
Tilly Jordan entered her office, looking smug like always. Andrea Lane felt the sorriest for her, because if the truth would ever get to her, she would be exactly like the boy she was about to report.  
"Another suicide?" Mrs Lane guessed, pulling out her book.  
"Evan Arthur Stewart," Tilly confirmed, not even without a pause. To her, he was just another student to add to the list.  
Mrs Lane frowned. Evan never deemed to her to be the kind. He was always cheerful, a charismatic part of the student body. Although it was the happy ones you'd have to watch carefully for.  
"Alright, thanks Tilly," she nodded and shut her book.  
"Always a pleasure Mrs Lane," Tilly beamed, as if she didn't just report a suicide and left in the confident stride she always would.  
Although it happened quite frequently, Andrea didn't believe it was anything to get used to. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life, but of course in real life, there was no truth to discover. The suicides were always the ones that finally decoded the meaning of their existence at the academy. She was surprised that no one from Stella's class had done... anything, yet. They were all strong, she believed, but how strong, she'd have to see.

It wasn't unusual for Stella to have nightmares, but there was something about tonight's that stood out from the others. She knew it was because of the talk they had again in Philosophy. Frankly, it scared her that everyone feared her, as much as she believed it was stupid. Sometimes, she just wished she would be able to go into the real world, without being immediately recognised as a weakling. It hurt, it hurt every time.  
They made the students go on excursions sometimes, and each time, there wouldn't be a single happy memory to keep. Eventually they stopped forcing the students out.  
Of course some of the students suspected why they were treated so differently, hence the reason to all the suicides.  
It was always a sad time for Stella, when another one of her friends or acquaintances just decided they had taken enough. She knew it wasn't easy for anyone, but she was determined to make it to the very end. Very few had done so, but she believed in her heart that she was capable of so.  
It was hard, her life. So different from the other 7 billion. She was one of the thousand in seven billion.  
Blood was all she could see in her nightmare. The red oozing in her line of her vision, and a dark shadow looming over her. It was trying to tell her something, but she was too terrified, too scared to dare to even listen. She woke up though, annoyed at herself for not listening. It could've been something important, but Stella would never know now.  
"Are you alright?" Willow, her roommate asked, being woken up by her short, but piercing scream.  
"Yeah," Stella managed with a gulp. She wiped the sweat from her brow and sat up straight in bed, trying to not wonder what the figure was trying to tell her.  
"Another one then?" Willow guessed, tilting her head towards Stella.  
"Another one," Stella confirmed. Just another nightmare.  
Willow didn't know about them being physically challenged. If she did, she would be classified as physically weak. She would strain under anything, but was fast, very fast. For her blazing red hair, she would be simply a red blur when she ran.  
Stella was quite frankly jealous. At lease Willow had some kind of talent. Whereas Stella, she had no specialty. Every part of her was physically disabled. She wasn't strong, fast, nor smart. All she had worthy in her was her knowledge, and the knowledge was downgrading to her.  
"Where are you going?" Willow asked when she stood up and draped her night gown around her frail body.  
"A drink," Stella shrugged and left the room without another word.  
She didn't really want a drink, but she couldn't think of another way to calm her jittery nerves. She might as well make up for the little dinner she had.  
The hallways were silent, like she expected it to be. A bright moon shone through the window, causing odd shadows to break everywhere. Not letting herself dwell at the somewhat creepy atmosphere, Stella went straight down the corridor without another thought.  
She had the place down to pat. For the last 16 years of her life, she'd sleeping in the exact room, with the exact person, learning in the exact same classrooms, and yet, she couldn't quite call it home. Although she knew every crook and nanny in the building, there was always that foreign atmosphere she could never understand. It was like it was telling her that she didn't belong, and she knew it was right.  
Perhaps that's what the shadow was trying to tell her.  
When she reached the kitchen, the door was shut firmly like it always was. It was only just in case a vampire got too caught up in the wafting smell and decided to attack the kitchen. Although it's not like a door has stopped them before.  
She couldn't deny her surprise when she saw another figure standing in the kitchen. From what she could tell, it wasn't a teacher, so she didn't panic, but even if it was, she wouldn't need to. All teachers feared her, being who she was.  
The figure turned around, revealing a boy, perhaps the same age as her, sipping a cup of blood, bear blood, from what she could smell.  
"Hello," she said, not missing a beat.  
"Hi there," the boy replied, continuing to sip from his cup.  
Stella frowned. He was unfamiliar, perhaps new, but no one was new anymore, after 10 years. The last lot of the challenged would be discovered after a decade of being alive.  
"Are you new?" she bluntly asked, grabbing a cup for herself and poured herself some lamb blood, personally in her opinion, the sweetest.  
"Starting from tomorrow, yes," he nodded.  
She didn't say anything else, just simply stared out the kitchen window, at the moon that seemed to be bigger than the earth.  
Not another word was shared between the two.


End file.
